princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Twenty Faces
Twenty Faces (•) :Regalia :Action: Permanent Sometimes, the full glory of the light must be veiled, so that a Princess may walk unnoticed. The Noble can reshape her Regalia into an outfit that helps her fit in; with a transformation action, she is dressed in appropriate "civilian" clothes for the area. The reshaped outfit acts as a basic disguise 277 that protects the Noble from being noted as unusual. However, using obvious magic (such as Charms with visible effects, or summoning other pieces of Regalia) resets the outfit to the Noble's usual appearance. The Noble may take a mundane instant Subterfuge action to shape her Regalia into a specific disguise, to help her emulate a one-dot Social Merit (as a mundane disguise can do.) If she does so, the Regalia and Quality bonuses both apply to any rolls she makes to keep up the impersonation. Upgrade Beautiful The Noble can choose to stand out from the crowd rather than blending in. She may reshape her Regalia into high fashion 277 suitable for her current venue, or one she's about to attend; the Regalia and Quality bonuses also apply to any roll helped by fashionable clothes. If she stays within the general theme of her normal Regalia (colors, decoration, motifs etc.) and is recognizable as herself, the Noble may use Charms and other Regalia without resetting her clothes, but doesn't get the benefit of being in disguise. Durable The Noble's clothing does not reset if she uses Charms or summons other Regalia. Instead, it flickers, revealing her true appearance for a moment; observers will notice this if they succeed on a reflexive Wits + Composure roll, penalized by her Quality bonus (if any.) The Charm won't help the Noble explain how the person she appears to be has magical powers, or where she got the object in her hands. Masked The Noble can change her features dramatically. By spending 1 Wisp, she may alter all aspects of her appearance - ethnicity, height, build, even sex - within the limits of her Size trait. (A Princess with the Giant Merit will always be a very tall man or woman, no matter how this Charm is used; a child Princess cannot look like a full-grown adult, and an adult cannot pass herself off as a child.) She may also, if she wishes, cloak her status as a Noble from magical discovery. All mundane attempts to identify the Noble fail automatically, and supernatural powers that pierce disguises or reveal supernatural beings' natures (if the Noble concealed hers) start a Clash of Wills. Applying Masked does not give her extra protection from being mundanely detected as an outsider or impersonator, but the Regalia and Quality bonuses still apply. Scaling :Requires Masked When she creates a magical disguise, the Noble can shift her apparent Size to any value between 4 and 6, allowing a child to appear as an adult, or an adult as a child. Her actual Size doesn't change, so the illusion doesn't conform to her body. People unconsciously avoid touching parts of the Noble where appearance and reality don't match, but objects don't; objects passing through the illusion or hitting concealed body parts cause the disguise to reset (or flicker, if the Durable upgrade was used). Category:Charm Category:Appear Family Category:Appear 1 Category:One-dot Charm